homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Establishing-Authority
allodicTemperament AT began trolling angryGardener AG at 21:45 -- AT: Allrright "Mike". AG: What? AT: I've been enllisted in making surre that yourr species doesn't TOTALLLY WIPE ITSELLF OUT. AG: Who are you? AT: So. AT: You can calll me LLorrrea. AG: Wait AG: Are you one of the aliens? AT: But therre arre imporrtant things at hand. AG: Like Nyarla? AT: Yes I'm an allien but that's not imporrtant. AT: The point is that my pllanet is about to starrt getting hit and yourrs prrobablly is too. AG: Yeah AG: It kinda sucks AG: A lot AT: The meteorrs arre on theirr way and if you want to llive we're going to have to get yourr team in the lloop AG: They are AT: I'm dellegating lleaderrship of the humans to you forr the moment since Nyarrlla tolld me that you actuallly know what's going on sorrt of. AT: ALLL of them? AT: You need alll of them. AG: Yeah AT: WE need alll of them. AT: Do you have yourr lloop establlished? AT: Serrverrs and cllients. AG: Uh, no AT: That's what you need to do AT: Everryone is supposed to be serrverr forr someone ellse AG: Okay AT: This is top prriorrity Mike. AG: Alright AG: Wait AT: LLike drrop everrything and trry to get them in lline with this. AG: Are you saying that I'm the leader of the human team? AT: Inasmuch as I have the authorrity to say so. AT: At the verry lleast you're coorrdinatorr. AT: Which is stilll verry imporrtant. AG: Okay AG: This is stressful AG: Holy shit AT: Yes absollutelly AT: My frriend is underrwaterr fighting forr herr llife right now and she's supposed to be the firrst one in AT: If she doesn't get in we alll may die AG: HOLY SHIT AT: This is VERRY strressfull AT: So I need you to worrk with me AT: Alliens orr not we alll need to worrk togetherr on this AG: DO I CONTACT MY TEAM MATES NOW? AT: I don't know how much time you have AT: If you can then yes. AT: Do you underrstand what you need to do? AG: YES AT: Don't panic AG: okay AG: I'll try AT: Mike, this is fine. Therre's stilll time. AT: And she's prrobablly not going to die, she's one of the strrongest trrollls I know. AG: How long? AT: I think the firrst one fallls within the next few hourrs. AT: A numberr of days. AG: Okay, okay AG: I trust you AT: That's good AT: I can't telll you everrything that's going on right now forr yourr own good but we're going to need to be ablle to trrust each otherr. AG: Okay AT: Do alll of yourr teammates know what is going on to yourr knowlledge AG: Most of them, yeah AT: Okay that's a good starrt AT: The ones that you know, trry to starrt setting up a chain. AT: LLike just llooking at the llist that I have AT: You coulld be LLarra's serrverr pllayerr and LLarra coulld be Millo's AG: Okay AT: So it woulld be llike Mike > LLarra > Millo AT: And then you woulld keep adding the rest on llike that AT: But don't cllose it just yet AT: Do you underrstand? AG: yes AT: Okay good AT: If possiblle don't mention me to them dirrectlly orr they may get suspicious AT: Because up untill recentlly we werre supposed to be competing with each otherr AG: She doesn't have her disk AT: You shoulld alll get yourr disks soon AT: Beforre the meteorrs AG: When? AG: How long? AT: I don't know exactlly AT: I'm in the same boat as you AT: A meteorr is bearring down on my hive somewherre above the pllanet so I'm just trrying to make surre that we alll make it thrrough this AT: Ourrs allrready arrrived AT: The disks, I mean AT: So it shoulld be soon. AG: Okay AG: Good AT: Good lluck, Mike. AG: Good luck to you too AT: Contact me if you have questions even though I'm not surre that I'lll be ablle to answerr the vast majorrity of them AT: And forr the sake of alll of us AT: Don't panic -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 22:01 -- Category:Mike Category:Lorrea